切断cut off (Chinese Version)
by Alice Thompson 2
Summary: 智霞短篇小说，原著Anonymous1o1，由华蓝岬汉化组汉化。 本文讲述的是小智终于鼓起勇气去表白的故事…然而似乎一切都在和他作对！他能成功么？ cut off is an AAML fanfic e original author is Anonymous1o1, fanficid5687273. The English version of this story is id11219802. All rights reserved. Anyone may not copy this story without the permission of Anonymous1o1 and the Cerulean Cape Translation.


切断

原著：anonymous1o1

智霞吧第三附属汉化组/华蓝岬汉化组 译

背景

几个月来，勇崎智一直试图把他的梦中情人约出来。他想把水野霞在他心中的地位证明给她看。所以，当她请他吃饭时，这似乎是一个绝好的机会—直到世界开始玩弄他。智霞-口袋同人文。

相关信息

评级：小说-英语-浪漫- [K 智 /勇崎，霞/水野]词：3826评论：10收藏：15：3发布时间：2015年5月1日状态：完整编号：11219802

前言

所以这是一个智霞单章节小说。我花了好一阵子把它写出来。

正文

"小智，拿好这个。现在，不要乱动哦，我来系好你的领带。"

小智尽量站直，让小遥帮他系好领带。他已经为这一天做了很久的准备了。他最好的朋友和一直以来的暗恋对象，水野霞，邀请他去华蓝市到她家吃饭。尽管在过去的几个月里，他一直在努力鼓起勇气约她出去，他从来没能成功过…，他们在电话里的谈话总是这样的：

小智：嘿，小霞，别来无恙？

小霞：嘿，小智！我觉得一切都还不错。我的姐姐们还是老样子像孩子一样傲慢，但道馆运营的不错。我今天刚刚打败了一个训练家，他让我想起了当时的你。

小智：啊…那很不错…我觉得。

小霞：小智，你还好吗？你听起来有点…吓坏了。

小智：嗯啊…有可能吧？

小霞：你怎么连你自己好不好都不知道了？真的，小智，出什么事了吗？

小智（鼓起勇气）：你星期六有空吗？（说的超快）

小霞：喂喂？…我有空啊。怎么了？

小智：嗯，嗯，好的…周六晚间直播就要开始啦！

小霞：小智，周六晚间直播是每个星期六都有的呀。（…）小智 ?小智，你在吗？（…）喂？有人吗？

每次小智想约她出去吃饭或看电影，最后总是以宁可放弃也不说出蠢话告终。他估计再这样下去八成小霞都会觉得他患上了心理疾病…他在神奇宝贝竞技场上总是很勇敢，但是把心仪的女孩约出来玩这件事却可以让他紧张到像个两岁的小孩一样躲在被子下面。

不过这一次，他一定要抓住这个机会。

在小遥帮他系好了领带，并激励了他一番后，小智就上路了。他和小遥曾经有过一段短暂的恋情，直到小瞬出现并毁掉了一切。现在，小智转向了他生命中更重要的人。她的性格像她的发色一样火热，但又固执得像一头骡子。她的耳光同样令人难忘。她有在这个世界上最麻烦的姐姐，而她有时候也会烦得让人宛如置身地狱之中。而今晚之后，她将成为他的女孩。

至少，他希望是如此。

真新镇到华蓝市的路总是那样漫长，肮脏的小路蜿蜒似乎永无尽头。即使小智骑在自行车上一路狂飙，华蓝市仍是遥不可及。太阳在遥远的西方沉下，在路上洒下橙色的光辉。几颗星星已经开始在天空中展露光芒，伴随着初升的月亮，最终会照亮华蓝市的街道，那些小智希望能和小霞结伴漫步的街道。

小智对皮卡丘不在他身边感到不怎么习惯。这只电气老鼠现在对小智有点不满—它没有被带上。但这位宝可梦训练员发现当他的伙伴不在他身边躺着，摆出一副"你做出蠢事来就电你"的样子时，他能够更轻松地把小霞约出来。再说了，小智根本不担心皮卡丘—他现在安然无恙地和老妈待在一起，而且自己也和它达成了"下次再带你去和小霞玩"的协议。

在好一阵子的骑行以后，小智终于抵达了华蓝市。城市早已被炫目的霓虹灯照亮，远处的聚光灯标示着道馆的位置。作为一个曾经在自己家里迷路的人，小智很感激这个指引。他深深地吸了一口气，向市中心走去。

十年来，华蓝市并没有太多的变化。尽管城市的发展重点由住宅用地转变为商业为主*，但这并不影响小智。他很乐意看到他最喜欢的城市跟上了瞬息万变的时代。即使这样意味着他要走过一些粗俗的脱衣舞俱乐部，还要留心跌跌撞撞地穿过街道的醉汉。

*华蓝市其实一直是一个以商业化著名的城市。

首藤刚志先生对华蓝市的设定：

"花与水的街道。设有著名的温泉街。曾经旅游业旺盛。后来为吸引更多观光客而建造了许多游乐中心，表演厅和酒场，导致城里奇奇怪怪的人四处游荡，治安很差。"

他一边加速骑到华蓝道馆门前，一边开始后悔自己为什么要骑自行车来。他一直希望要多花点时间抵达目的地—这样他就可以想出一个把小霞约出来玩的计划。嗯…自己只要说话说到点子上就好了。只要不自己作死，应该没问题…

小智把自行车停在门口，走过自动门。就像平时一样，欢迎他的到来的是扑面而来的氯气味。他清了清嗓子，"气味怎么这么浓烈啊？"花了几秒钟适应气味以后，小智走到了前台。一个戴着眼镜的卷发年轻人坐在桌子后面，疯狂地在电脑上打字。他蓝色的眼睛布满了血丝，估计他已经在道馆的聚光灯下盯着屏幕一整天了。小智按第三次门铃时他才注意到小智的存在。他把眼镜往鼻子上一推，吸了一口气

"有什么可以为你效劳的？"听到他带着浓重鼻音的话，小智忍不住笑了起来。

"嗯，"小智回答。我找馆主小霞。她在这儿吗？

"是的，她在。"鼻音先生回答到。"她在游泳池哪里。"

"谢谢。"

"不客气。"

小智一转过拐角，就笑得直不起腰来。他不得不把拳头塞进嘴里以免笑声传到鼻音先生的耳朵里。恢复正常以后，他朝着标有"游泳池"的牌子走去。当他把手放在门上的时候，他的心脏在猛烈的敲击自己的胸膛。就在眼前。他一直想要的机会。在向阿尔宙斯*祈祷过不要让自己的懦弱打败自己以后，智爷打开了门。

*阿尔宙斯（アルセウス, 传说中的神奇宝贝, 登场于电影《阿尔宙斯 超克的时空》）

正如鼻音先生所说的一样，小霞在泳池边上。她湿漉漉的橙发披在肩上，滴着水。她穿着她常穿的红色泳衣*，这引起了小智的注意。他诅咒自己迅速飙升的荷尔蒙，开始慢慢地朝她走去。

*参见EP004武士少年的挑战中的"铁甲蛹变硬桥段"，小霞与皮神躺在躺椅上休息

当小智走到离她两英尺远的时方时，小霞转过身来。当看到他时，她脸上露出了惊喜的笑容，给了他一个拥抱。"小智！"她叫道。再次见到你真是太好了！

小智觉得他的脸开始变得热起来—尽管小霞湿漉漉而又寒冷的皮肤贴在自己身上。智爷不是一个轻易被迷倒的痴汉（Alice:因为他呆啊= =），但这此不一样的。在怀里的是小霞，那个他想约会，而且希望能共度余生的女孩。

当小霞放开他时，小智躲开了他的脸，使她看不到自己红彤彤的脸。"很高兴再次见到你，小霞。你过得怎么样？"

"很好。" 她说 "道馆的生活非常忙碌，但一切都好。你呢？" 她向他眨动眼睛 "联盟待你好吗，神奥的冠军先生？"

小智的双脚颤抖着，每一次对着心上人说话时的紧张感再一次慢慢上升。 "很好。" 他快速地回答。"来吧，小智。" 他向自己大吼。"这是小霞！你们已经是多年的老朋友！不要再表现得像一个紧张的大傻瓜！"

"小智？" 小霞的声音听上去充满关切。 "你还好吗？你看上去突然生气了啊。"

"什么？" 小智回过神来。"呃…唔…我很好。让我们…呃，去吃晚餐？" 他希望他的紧张感不会影响到他问话的语气。

感谢上天，小霞似乎没有留意到。"当然！我订了一个大披萨。如果你不介意的话，我们可以在会议室吃。"

"当然不介意。" 他说。他跟着她的步伐前行，因为他实在对这 "会议室" 的地点完全没有概念—他甚至不知道道馆还有一个会议室。

小霞带领他绕过泳池，从其中一条走廊往下走。在走廊差不多最尽头的位置有一道门写着 "会议室" 三个字。小智暗暗腹诽，为什么不可以每一个道馆也把房间都标记得像这个一样清楚呢？

会议室的大小恰到好处，旋转坐椅包围着大桌子。披萨的香气覆盖了整个房间，小智很快便注意到香气的源头就在可乐旁边。他只可以用到这个来阻止自己马上跑过去把整瓶可乐一灌而下的冲动。嗨，这是没办法的事。可乐是小智最喜欢的东西，仅次于战斗。

他在桌子尽头坐下，小霞坐在他身旁。感谢上天，她在泳衣外头披上了外套。他无法想象要和穿着比基尼的心上人一起两个小时。神圣的阿尔宙斯啊*，他讨厌他的荷尔蒙。

*其实是"我的上帝啊，我的天啊"的意思，把god改为了创世神。

小霞开启披萨的盒子，给他一块披萨。她给自己也拿了一块以后，她说 "你知道的，小智，你没有必穿戴的那么整齐嘛。我告诉过你我们不会出门的。"

本来正在把可乐倒进杯子的小智停下动作。"我知道。我只是觉得我要为一个新改变穿上一件好的衣服。"

"嗯哼。是小遥替你打扮的吗？"

"不是！"

她轻戳他的手臂。"是怎么样的人才会让自己的前女友替他挑选衣服啊？" 她的眼中闪动着揶揄的光芒。

"她没有替我挑衣服！" 这时，小智的脸孔很快地再次变热。他很肯定他的脸红得像个蕃茄。

"不要向我说谎，勇崎智！我们两个都知道你从来不曾为了一个目的而打扮得妥当。你妈妈得贿赂你才能让你穿上西装打好领带出席神奥联盟名人堂的就职仪式呢！"

"我不是在说谎！在那之后我改变了，变得更加成熟。" 他挺起胸膛，仿佛这能让他显得更成熟。

"小智，你打神奥联盟只是六星期前的事！没有人能改变得这么快。"

"耶，那我做到了。"

"没有！"

"有！"

"没有！"

"有！"

"恶！"小霞的手高举至脸颊的高度。"勇崎智，为什么你总要让我感到讨厌？"

"因为你很讨厌啊！"

下一件他知道的事，是他倒在桌上，他的脸颊因为一个火热的巴掌而刺痛着。他以手捂脸 "唷…"

小霞倒回椅子上，双手抱胸。"这就是你惹上水野霞的下场！"

小智叹息，盯着他的那块披萨。他突然感到一阵没来头的信心，他把目光重新放在她身上。"事实上，我穿得这么好是有一个更好的理由的。"

小霞扬起眉头。"噢？那告诉我吧。"

他的手牢牢抓住他的膝盖。"好吧，小智。机会来了。就是这时候。你可以做到的，去吧。"

深呼吸一口气，他开始了。"小霞，这阵子我想了好多。我花了好多时间去想这个，而我终于在不久之前想出答案。我发现我对妳—"

"小霞！"

小智的话被一把活泼而恼人的声音打断。小霞的姐姐牡丹走过走廊。小智只好乖乖闭上嘴巴。

偏偏在这种时候，某个令人注目的姐姐在门口突然出现，还挂着狂乱的表情。小霞叹了口气转向她。"你没看到我在忙吗？妳最好是打算告诉我什么好消息。"

牡丹用力拉着她的裙子。"更衣室的水管好像…爆了…水…到处都是…你必须…搞定…搞定它…"

小霞翻了个白眼。"你怎么不能让小建去做？"

"他很忙！"她的眼光透露着请求。"拜托妳了，小霞。"她恳求着说。

进入战斗模式的某道馆馆主点头并站起来。"对不起，小智。" 她说。"我很快回来。" 伴随着这一句，她和牡丹离开了，剩下灰心的小智独自为错失的机会发火。他的自信在被打断后烟消云散，他只感到自己像以前一样懦弱。他决定用这个独自时间给自己一个小小的打气。

"没问题的，小智。"他小声说。"你很接近了，而且没有任何不好的事发生。没有什么妖魔鬼怪会来妨碍你。你可以办到的。小霞是你最好的朋友。你没什么好害怕的。就算她拒绝你，她仍然会是你的朋友。你知道的。"他持续紧抓着他的膝盖，在那里寻找一种奇怪的安心感

他静静地坐了一会，感到坐在会议室中什么都不做有一点奇怪。因此，他决定咬几口披萨。接着他又喝了一点可乐，然后尝试把两者混在一起会是什么味道。那味道很难说是令人满意—气泡和蕃茄酱、意大利辣味香肠混在一起。强忍住把它们一股脑吐出来的欲望后，小智冲出会议室，疯狂地寻找洗手间。

发现目标后，小智立刻冲了进去，把口中的可乐-披萨混合物吐进了水槽。他咳了几声来恢复为他努力阻止那些混合物滑下而灼痛的喉咙。小智扭开水龙头，把头凑在水流下，试图把口中的异味冲走。水在他的脸上流过，不偏不倚流入了鼻子—小智又被呛到了…

"小智？"一把美妙的声音仿佛在小智背后响起。"你还好吗？"

小智转过头，水从他的嘴角滑下。小霞站在门廊，似笑非笑地看着狼狈不堪的小智。她的眼睛闪动着某种幽默和喜悦的讯息。

"呃。" 他结结巴巴地说，寻找适合的字眼。他怎么可能解释他的困境而又不会使自己看上去像个彻头彻尾的傻子？在挣扎好一会儿寻找一个好的借口后，他放弃了，沮丧地垂着头。"我试图把披萨和可乐混合着吃下去…但那味道糟透了，我得漱口。" 抬头看他的橙发同伴，小智看到她用关怀智障的眼神盯着他—好。很好。果然不出我所料，我还是像个小智障…

她盯着他看了一会儿，突然大笑起来。"老实说，勇琦智，有时候我真的很怀疑你的理智。"

这天晚上小智了脸红不下上亿次。他尬笑着，不知道该如何回应。"干得好，笨蛋。"他自言自语道。现在你打算怎么办？

当他还在在寻找合适的措辞时，小霞平静下来并说："好吧，我们回去吃完比萨饼怎么样？如果你的胃口还没毁的话。"她又笑了起来。小智感觉整个人都不好了。

于是他们回到会议室，在和小霞吃着剩下的比萨饼的时候，小智仍试图从发生的事情中恢复过来。在小霞吃完披萨饼并拿出冰淇淋的一段时间后，事情终于理清了。视线中的巧克力口味的甜点宽慰了小智，这才是对他所遭遇灾难的最好救济。他急切地拿了一个大碗，并用他所见过的最大的勺子挖进去。

对小智来说幸运的是，小霞似乎不再想先前发生的囧事。意识到这一点后又增强了小智的信心。他决定是时候再试一次，于是他张嘴说话了。

"谢谢你买的巧克力冰淇淋。我知道妳不太喜欢这个口味，但它是我的最爱。

"

她笑了。"那可不。但毕竟，我可不是每天都能和我最好的朋友一起吃冰淇淋。"

他点了点头。下次我到这儿来，我带冰淇淋来。咖啡还是你最喜欢的吗？

"是的，"她说，又往她嘴里塞了一勺冰淇淋。吃完以后，她向后靠在椅子上叹了口气。你知道，这是一个美好的夜晚。比大多数晚上好多了，不管怎样。大多数时候我不是在照顾樱花姐姐的宝宝就是在游泳池训练。坐下来放松一下真好，你知道吗？

"是的，我知道。"他靠在自己的椅子上，一时忘了那只吃到一半的可爱甜点。听着，小霞…我有件事想问你。"

她满怀期待地看着他。"怎么了，小智？"她的眼睛闪烁着，那正是小智一直爱着的样子。这乎模样几乎足以让他的所有努力崩塌，但他坚持住了。只要一个问题，她的眼睛就会是你的。

他深吸了一口气，在这天晚上第二次开始了非常重要的问题。小霞，你愿意做我的-"

"有人吗？小霞？樱花？牡丹？有人吗？"

小智的话再次被打断了，情绪极端沮丧。小霞扭动着身躯，一个小智太熟悉不过的红褐发青年走进房间。当他看到小霞时，他的眼睛睁得大大的，脸上全是笑容。

"阿义！"小霞尖叫着跳了起来。真不敢相信你在这里！"她张开双臂给了他一个大大的拥抱。一双柚子岛人独有的黑眼睛闪烁着回应了她的拥抱。小智的心因嫉妒而燃烧。"为什么他不可能在两分钟后进来？"小智生气地站了起来，阿义和小霞从对方身上离开。

"阿义，"小智冷冷地迎接柚子岛的道馆馆主。

这位二十五岁的青年没有注意到小智的敌意。"你好，小智！好久不见！你长大了啊！"他转向小霞。你们两个都是。你变得特别美丽，小霞。"

她咯咯地笑。"谢谢你，阿义。"

小智满腹牢骚。

他凝视着她的眼睛。"我想念你，小霞。"

在红头发的反应之前，小智插入他们之间。我不知道你在这里呢，阿义。你应该打电话给我。这样我们才可以赶上—" 任何能让你远离小霞的东西"。

阿义闪着灿烂的笑容。"我试着给你家打电话，但没有人接。所以，我才会来这里。想象一下当我发现这里不仅有小霞时惊喜。"

小智跟着笑。"是的，我只能想象。"

阿义转身朝小霞的方向走去。"所以，小霞。我最近一直在思考关于你的事。"

她脸红了。"哦，真的吗？"

他点了点头。"是啊.我来这里是因为它。正如你所知道的，我对你怀有很长一段感情。我有一个非常重要的问题要问你。水野霞，你能做我的女朋友么？""

听到他的话，小智几乎气炸了。

小霞迷迷地盯着他。"阿义，我…"

他打断了她。"你不需要说什么。点头或摇头。对我来说就够了。"

她望着他，脸上露出一种不确定的表情。"我不知道，"她喃喃地说。"这一切太突然了…"

他点了点头。"我知道这对你可能有点震惊。我给你时间。正如你所需要的。请稍后再打电话给我，好吗？"他吻了她的手。"我等着在电话里听到你可爱的声音。晚安，小霞。"

他走出房间，留下一个疯狂的红脸的小霞，还有一个仍在冒烟的小智。

他怎么敢到这儿来请小霞做他的女朋友？他不像我那样认识她！他几乎一点也不认识她！当然，他们已经见过很多次了，但是这个数字和我见过的雾的次数相比没有什么差别！他不能和她约会！我不会让他！

他只能做一件事。鼓起他所有的勇气，他就是这样做的。

小智抓住小霞的肩膀，把她堵到在墙边。还没等到她回过神来，小智就对上了她的唇。他的手指在她的湿头发中扎了起来。她很快就回应过来，主动的手臂环住他的腰，把他拉离她更近。两个人都在接吻中迷失了自己，他们都渴望很久了。这样的状态持续了很久，久到似乎四周的空气都凝固了。

小智直盯着小霞的眼睛，比以前更贴近她了。他轻声的问她那个整晚都在组织语言的问题时。

"小霞，能成为我的女朋友吗，这样我会感到非常幸福"

她的眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒，她的手滑到小智乌黑的头发上。她微微颤抖着，小智感到无比的幸福

"这是我的荣幸。"

（作者总结）

我希望你喜欢这！事实上这比你想象的要多。我肝了很久才想出了什么确切的办法来打断小智想要表白的企图。让阿义去问小霞其实是最后想出来的。尽管如此，我还是很高兴。我不怎么喜欢danceshipping（霞义）。不管怎样，我希望这对你们来说还算篇令人满意的文章。希望以后能看到更多的大作家们加入我们，我们下次见!


End file.
